A Yeerk's Life
by Ninja7475
Summary: Salam5150 is a yeerk. Even though she is part of the yeerk invasion on Earth and has a personality of being ruthless, stubborn, violent, and extremely aggressive, she has another side to her. And this is her personal side of the story.
1. Chapter 1 Emotions

_I'm a HUGE fan of Animorphs! I don't know why I wrote this but I hope you like it. I always come up with strange stories like this and I never know why. I don't own any of these characters but enjoy._

* * *

I am Salam5150 a yeerk. My host is a 12 year old girl named Jasmine. Like other humans, she always takes things for granted like being able to see.

In my natural state I am blind, deaf, and have little motion. So being able to see, hear, walk, taste, and smell is the most amazing thing but to Jasmine its just casual and doesn't mean anything.

Then there's human emotion. I'm not sure if I will** EVER **understand that! It's so confusing! And don't even get me started on relationships between other humans!

_ lost in thought again huh? _ Jasmine spat in thought speech. _ now what are you thinking about?! _

That broke my concentration. Jasmine was annoying. She would always try to get information out of me and on the rare occasions when she did she would use it against me and taunt me with it. So I kept silent.

_ let me guess... is it Yeion3686? _ she teased.

_** NO**!_ I shouted back.

Yeion3686's host was a boy about Jasmine's age named Reed. Yeion had saved my life once from the Andalite bandits. He had almost got himself killed for me. And we had always been close friends but I guess I always felt like we were more then that.

Just then Reed (being controlled by Yeion) walked over to me. We were in a school for humans.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" I replied.

"You going to The Sharing tonight?" he asked smiling at me.

"Yeah, how about you? And when did you start using facial expressions this much?" I asked with a little bit of a smile on my face too.

"Cool I'm going too. Um... later if you have some spare time... uh..." he started to say.

_BRRRIIINNNGGG! BRRRIIINNNGGG! _

Stupid school bell!

_ ooooh he likes you ._ Jasmine taunted. _quick question. why do you complain about human emotions when you **CLEARLY** have them yourself? _

_I do not have human emotion!_ I yelled back but I knew she was right... as much as I hate to admit it to anyone, I did have human emotion. Jasmine may be annoying but she was right. I fell silent...

* * *

_I feel like this chapter was too short. DANGIT! Oh well. I hope you guys liked it cause there's more chapters coming!_


	2. Chapter 2 A Warm Feeling

_Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter even though it was a little short. Anyways here is the next chapter of A Yeerk's Life._

* * *

Later that day I was at The Sharing. But I didn't really pay attention to what the meeting was about or what anyone was saying. Instead, I did something I wouldn't normally do. I walked along the beach and sat down and started to watch the sunset. I don't know why I did this but strangely it felt warm and I think I liked it.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." came a voice from behind me. It was Yeion3686. He sat down next to me.

"Hey" I said back.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Normally you always pay attention to the meetings and never come out on the beach."

"I'm fine, but lets just say Visser Three isn't very happy with me at the moment, so I'm avoiding him."

"What did you do this time?" Yeion said with a chuckle. I was always getting in trouble so it was kind of casual thing for me but I had never gotten into trouble with Visser Three before.

"My aim slipped in a battle!" I said yelling at myself.

"Andalite bandits again?" he asked.

"Yes! All I did was miss by half an inch and I accidentally hit one of his highest ranking controllers." I replied.

_ good! maybe he'll kill you and then I'll have my freedom again! _Jasmine said coldly in thought speech.

_ SHUT UP! _I shouted back. _even if he did kill me you would be infested and taken over by another yeerk anyway! _

Yeion was speechless. But then he did something I've never seen any other yeerk do, he hugged me. I hugged him back and strangely it made me feel all warm inside, the same feeling I got when I started to watch the sunset.

_ sheesh you guys are like love struck teenagers! _Jasmine said.

I ignored her. I was too busy investigating this new warm feeling.

_ why don't you guys just kiss and get it over with. _Jasmine said.

_ what's that? _I asked in a calm faint voice. The calmness came from the warm feeling. I felt as though all my problems would go away.

_ you don't know what a kiss is?! _Jasmine asked surprised by my question.

Yeion and I were still hugging. I guess he had gotten the same warm feeling I had.

_ hello?! are you even listening to me?! _Jasmine asked annoyed. _its just a hug, its not a big deal. _

Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL? It was a **HUGE **deal!

Just then we started to hear footsteps along the sand. The footsteps were walking towards me and Yeion! We stopped hugging and I felt the warm feeling fade away.

"What are you two doing out here!?" the voice said. It was Lumpir4556, a high-ranking controller.

_ BUSTED! _I heard Jasmine say in a weird tone.

I froze. Lumpir was a kind of intimidating yeerk, but his bark was worse than his bite as the humans would say.

"Wait a minute... aren't you the yeerk who fried one of the Visser's highest ranking controllers with your Dracon beam?!" Lumpir asked me sharply.

"Uhhh... ummm..." I didn't think that news traveled that fast! It was only yesterday that it had happened! I was still frozen.

"What she means to say is that one of the Andalite bandits rammed into her and threw her aim off." Yeion jumped in on the conversation.

I felt a wave of relief fly over me as Lumpir's facial expression relaxed. I could feel his anger ease and fade away.

"Hmmm... I see. Well just come back to tonight's meeting." Lumpir said as he turned around and walked away.

When he was gone, Yeion and I looked at each other. I smiled.

"Thanks for helping me back there." I said.

"No problem." he replied. "I'll see you later then?"

"Sure." I said. We both smiled and walked back to The Sharing.


	3. Chapter 3 Captured

Hey_ guys I hope you like the story so far. Here's the next chapter._

* * *

A few days later after The Sharing meeting I was at mine/Jasmine's house. I had gone to the yeerk pool for Kandrona rays last night so I didn't have to go for two more days.

I was tired. The Andalite bandits had attacked the yeerk pool recently and it took a toll on everyone as the humans would say. I hadn't seen Yeion3686 since the attack. Was he okay? Was he injured? Or worse? I decided to clear my mind so I went to this wooded area around some human houses. I walked deeper into the woods until I couldn't see anything but trees.

_what are we doing out here?! _demanded Jasmine

_nothing _I replied. I had only come out here to relax nothing more. I sat down underneath a large tree and looked up at the stars. My eyes began to get heavy, I started to close them. My mind calmed itself and my muscles relaxed. Then I fell asleep.

A few hours later I was half asleep and my senses were dull but I heard something stirring in the bushes. It was the middle of the night. Why would any human be out here at this time of night? Why would any human be out here at all?

_who are you? _a voice came from the bushes in thought speech.

Then I knew it wasn't a human... but an Andalite. That woke me up fully, though my reaction time was still slow. I could feel Jasmine's heart beating faster.

_I said who are you?_ the Andalite's voice grew stronger but he still remained hidden. I guess he thought I was a real human. I slowly stood up, my legs still weak from sleeping.

I reached for my Dracon beam but it wasn't there. I knew I had brought it. Or did I? Now I was defenseless against my greatest enemy. My only chance was to play innocent and act like a regular human and hope he didn't realize I was a yeerk. Andalites can sense if someone is a controller or not so he had probably already figured it out by now.

"My name is Jasmine." I said hoping he wouldn't figure me out.

_why are you here? _he asked.

"I got lost." I lied.

_step forward. _he said.

"Who are you?" I asked pretending I didn't know what he was. He still remained hidden. Had he figured me out? If he did what would he do to me?

_you know perfectly well. _he said.

He had figured me out. Now the only question was, what would he do to me.

He stepped out of the bushes, his tail ready to strike at any moment.

_now what are you really doing here yeerk?! _he narrowed his main eyes, his voice filled with disgust.

I backed up against the tree. I looked towards the bushes. My Dracon beam! It was smashed! He had taken it from me while I was sleeping and smashed it!

"N- Nothing." I said trying to sound unafraid.

_yes you are. _he said sounding impatient._ what is it?! _

I could feel the hatred in his voice. I had actually told the truth, I was up to nothing. I only came here to relax and now I was probably going to die.

"I came here for personal reasons." I said.

_what personal reasons?!_ he said.

"Since when do Andalites care about a yeerk's personal life." I replied with a bit of anger in my voice.

_your right. it doesn't matter. the end results will be the same. _he said, then he did that smiling with his eyes.

My heart was in my throat. I knew he was going to do something to me... but what.

"What end results?" I asked.

_you give us the information we need then in three days time, you die._ he said coldly.

He was going to starve me of Kandrona rays! I decided to make a run for it. I went from a dead stop to running as fast as my human legs could go. The sun was rising, humans would be waking soon. The Andalite was right behind me, he could easily outrun my human body so I guess he was giving me the hope of escape before he caught me and crushed that hope.

I ran and ran until I accidentally ran into some group of human kids heading the opposite way. One of the kids I ran into fell to the ground like I did. Why was a group of human kids heading into the woods this early in the morning? The Andalite stood right behind me, in plain sight of the kids! The Andalite bandits were humans! I was shocked but I tried to hide it.

I stood up. The Andalite held his tail blade to my throat. I knew now that escape was impossible. If I so much as moved, I would die. One of the human kids looked at him confused.

"Who's that Ax?" one of the kids asked. Then I knew who this Andalite was. He was Elfangor's little brother Aximili-Esggrrouth-Isthill, his brother was killed by Visser Three.

_I found this girl deep in the woods where I was. she is a controller and I think she is up to something Prince Jake. _Ax said to one of the kids.

"We'll find out her plan soon and don't call me Prince ok Ax." Jake said.

_yes Prince Jake. _Ax replied.

Jake looked at me sternly. "What's your name for starters?" Jake asked me.

"Jasmine." I said.

"Ha ha funny now what's your real name?!" said another kid in the group. I growled and showed my human teeth.

"You're not getting any information out of me!" I said sharply.

"And you're not getting out of this alive so you might as well talk!" said a girl in the group.

"Everyone calm down." Jake said calmly. He turned and looked at me. "Now look, just tell us your real name and we'll go from there."

"Fine but I'm not telling you anything else." I said. "I am Salam5150."

_I've heard that name before..._ Ax said._ now I remember. I heard __**HIM **__shout that name on our last attack at the yeerk pool._

Everyone knew who Ax meant when he said **HIM. **He meant Visser Three and I didn't think they had heard that part when the Visser shouted at me. My reputation had been destroyed everywhere! Everyone had treated me different since that day except Yeion3686. Yeion had treated me the way he always had. I hope Yeion was in a better situation then I was. Was he still alive?

_you're the yeerk who fried one of his highest ranking controllers aren't you? _Ax asked me. _I thought he would have killed you by now._

"None of your concern." I said.

Later I was tied to a large tree. I couldn't move or even speak! I had duct tape over my mouth so I couldn't shout for help! I was watched by a girl they called Rachel to make sure I wouldn't escape. But how could I escape anyway! I waited to see what the next day would hold...

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. There's more coming._


	4. Chapter 4 The Escape

_Hey guys what's up. I hope I'm doing well on this story. Please review and tell me. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was the next morning that I saw the rest of the humans come back. I over heard Rachel report nothing strange. Which there wasn't. I knew they would want to know everything I knew about the whole invasion but I wasn't going to tell them anything. Instead, I was thinking about whether I would lie or just remain silent. The duct tape was ripped off my mouth so I could speak.

"So what exactly do you know about the invasion?" Jake asked me.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you **ANYTHING** I know!" I spat. Ax held his tail blade up to my throat.

"Kill me then. See if I care!" I said

"Ugh come on! Let's just go and figure out what we need to know when we get there! She's obviously not going to tell us anything!" Rachel yelled.

"Get where?" I asked angrily.

"Rachel we at least need her to tell us an entrance spot. They probably have doubled security since our last visit." Jake said.

"I don't see how we're going to get her to say anything though." Rachel mumbled.

"I'm right here you know!" I said. Last visit? They were going to attack the yeerk pool again!

_hey guys I found another entrance to the yeerk pool! _said a red-tailed hawk as it landed on a branch of a nearby tree. _is that the controller you guys said Ax found yesterday?_

"Hey Tobias." said another girl they called Cassie. "Where is the new entrance?"

I made a low growl. How did he find it?! It was hidden so well! I had to escape and warn the others! But how?!

_follow me. _the hawk said as the others walked after him.

I was alone again but this time no one was guarding me. This was my chance! I saw a dagger on the ground in front of me.

I kicked it into the air and caught it with my mouth. I cut some of the rope with the dagger in my mouth until I could get my arms out. Then I held the dagger with my hands and cut the rope. I was free! I had to warn the others!

I started running as fast as I could. I was jumping over tree stumps, dodging tree branches, not stopping for anything. I couldn't stop. Every second that passed my people would be closer to danger.

I'd seen the damage these bandits can do, and its a **LOT. **Maybe if I stopped them and saved the yeerk pool my reputation would be restored and maybe I would even get a promotion.

All of this was going through my mind as I was running. But then I thought about the what ifs and the what could or might happens. What if I came to late? What if they thought** I** was the one who gave the bandits the information? Would I get there in time? Would I have the chance to warn them? Would there be death? If there would be death, who would live and who would die?

I hated those thoughts so I just ran harder. I tried not to think about the what ifs and the what could or might happens. I just wanted everything to stop! Everything was going bad.

Nothing was going right! But I kept running anyway. I knew that if they did succeed in this attack it wouldn't defeat us but it would weaken us. I was out of breath when I saw it. It was one on the secret entrances to the yeerk pool. I saw the bandits begin to morph. Jake became a black and orange cat of some sort. Rachel became a giant brown beast with huge claws and teeth. Cassie became a gray dog with long teeth. Marco became a somewhat human looking creature but with much more hair and muscle. Ax stayed in his Andalite form. I couldn't get in there and warn them without the bandits seeing me so I decided to wait until they went in.

As they approached the entrance I knew the battle would begin.


	5. Chapter 5 The End

They went into the entrance to the yeerk pool. I followed them close behind but not to close that they would notice me. As we went down the staircase I could hear the screams of the involuntary hosts get louder and louder.

I knew the battle would begin any minute now. When we finally reached the bottom of the staircase we were in the yeerk pool.

I heard the orange and black beast Jake had morphed into let out a mighty **"RAWR!"**

I ran away from them so the other controllers wouldn't suspect anything.

The battle had begun.

I heard screams of pain, growling, and roaring. I saw controllers blasting their Dracon beams at the bandits but they always missed.

Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Salam!" the voice called. I turned around to see who was calling me. I saw a boy limping badly running to me. It was Yeion3686! He was still alive!

"Yeion!" I called and ran up to him.

We started hugging and I felt the warm feeling return.

"Where were you?" he asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm back now." I said gently. Embraced in his hug it felt like the battle around us didn't exist. We were the only yeerks not fighting, but we didn't care. We were the only yeerks who ever hugged, but we didn't care.

"Salam." he said.

"Yes." I said.

"I need to tell you something..."

"Yes." I said.

"I-" he started to say when the gray dog Cassie had morphed into leaped over to where Yeion and I were standing!

Cassie growled and prepared to attack when...

**TESSSSER!**

Yeion had blasted his Dracon beam at Cassie. He missed by half an inch.

Cassie growled again but ran and attacked some Hork Bajir instead.

I smiled at Yeion. We started hugging again.

I heard Jake let out another **"RAWR!"** but the sound that came afterwards... I'll never forget.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard Yeion's scream of pain as he hit the ground. What I saw was horrifying! The orange and black beast that was Jake had clamped down on the back Yeion's host's head and had The host's head in its jaws.

**"OH MY GOD!"** I yelled. I grabbed my Dracon beam and shot at Jake. I hit him in the leg which was now barely hanging on by a thread.

Jake limped away. I ran over to Yeion, knelt down beside him, and cradled his head. His blood was everywhere.

"M- my host is dying..." he said. His voice was faint.

"Come out then." I said nervously. "I'll catch you."

"I-I cant'..." he said. His voice grew weaker. "The beast bit me on the back of the head. I'm dying too..."

"No..." I said. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't!

I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Salam." he said.

"Yes." I said through the tears.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me..." he said. He was so weak I could barely hear him.

I started stroking his hair and he smiled.

He put his lips up to mine and we kissed. It felt like forever. I never wanted it to end.

"I- I love you..." he said as he took his last breath.

"I love you too Yeion..." I said. My voice croaked.

He smiled at me one last time then he died.

I cried. I was the first yeerk to ever do so.

I cried hard. My best friend, the only person in the universe I've ever had feelings for was gone in only a matter of minutes! I was still kneeling beside him when I heard a voice...

_yeerks are deep. I never thought your kind was capable of such emotions._ It was the Andalite! I stood up and wiped away the tears. I felt hatred run through my veins. I turned around to face him. He had watched me the whole time. He had seen Jake give the fatal bite. He had seen Yeion3686 die.

I growled loudly. I bared my human teeth when I saw Yeion's killer come to the Andalte's side. I looked behind me and saw Yeion's host's body lying there. That filled me with more hatred and rage.

"Mark my words bandits! I will have my revenge!" I said and slowly I disappeared into the large swarm of controllers, Hork Bajir, and Taxxons.

Two days later I had already fed on Kandrona rays the night before so I was ok for the next two days. I went to visit Yeion's grave. And yes I said grave. I guess he's the only yeerk that's ever had one before. I was the one who buried him. I guess you could say I had developed some human traits that I would never be able to get rid of. I knelt down by his grave that said:

_Yeion3686_

_There was never a greater friend or companion like you. _

I finally understood human emotion. It took the death of my best friend for me to understand. I smiled and looked that the stone.

"I understand." I said. "I understand."

* * *

_How's that for an ending? Kind of sad though. Tell me what you think by reviewing! :) _


End file.
